Rainy Day
by shadocoon
Summary: Lounging around on a rainy day. Who needs plans?


**AN: **Some SoMa fluff. Hopefully you dig the parts that I like and dig the parts I don't like also.

**Rainy Day**

She was sure they had plans that day, but something about the rain drumming on the window made her forget. She was sure there was something she had to do, but his warmth was too welcome and distracting. She allowed herself to drift into a half sleep, listening to his steady breathing in her ear. A sudden clap of thunder caused her to jolt to full alertness. She wasn't the only one.

"What the hell was that?"

Soul was awake now and sitting up, looking around wildly for whoever caused the noise that had disturbed his slumber. Maka pulled him back down and nuzzled closer into him.

"Unless you want us to go cut up some rain clouds then there's nothing we can do."

It took a moment for his still sleep-addled brain to register what she was saying. The faint flash of lightning that finally came was probably around 3 or 4 miles away. She hadn't really been counting. It was more of a guess. He adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, eventually throwing an arm across her back. They stayed in silence for a time, merely listening to the loud _pitter-patter _of the raindrops. He twirled a finger through her tangled morning hair. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent, not yet altered by the cologne that he practically bathed in. Another clap of thunder and he tightened his arm around her slightly. The lightning was getting closer.

The storm had brought humidity with it that had permeated into the apartment. Maka kicked violently to get the blanket off, startling Soul in the process. She couldn't stop the laughter from coming. If he hadn't been awake before he definitely was now. He shot her a look that said he didn't appreciate the action, but she just grinned up at him, and dammit he couldn't resist that smile. He let out a sigh and settled more into the softness of the bed. He wasn't about to fall back asleep. The rain was steadily getting louder, and Maka seemed to be in a cuddling mood. He had never been so glad to be awake in bed instead of awake outside.

"Did you sleep well?" He finally asked.

"I woke up a little while ago, but yeah."

He followed a single drop with now awake red eyes as it trickled down the window. They had fallen asleep in a tangle of gangly teenage limbs the night before, and her legs were still softly wrapped around his. He continued toying with her hair, gently working out some of the knots and tangles. She didn't seem to want to speak much, and he was fine with that. There was nothing wrong with silence every once in a while. And silence with Maka never felt empty.

"Do you ever wish your life had been different?" She mumbled into his t-shirt.

So maybe he had been wrong about the quiet. That was fine. Talking was always nice too. He opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a particularly long roll of thunder that was followed almost immediately by a flash. The storm was right on top of them now. He felt more than heard her laughter.

"No."

She looked up at him now with questions in her eyes. He wasn't going to get away with a one-word answer. He never did.

"I'm really just being selfish," he kept his eyes on the window, unable to look away, "There's no deep or mature reason behind it."

She didn't say anything in response, waiting for him to continue, as she knew he would.

"True, I don't love everything about my life up until now, but I _do _love you. And if my life had been different I might not be able to lie here with you and watch rain hit the window."

He felt his face heat up. That was more poetic and flowery than his usual, and he had ended up saying more than he originally meant to. Maka snaked her arms around his back and gave him a slight squeeze.

"That seems pretty deep and mature to me."

Soul finally took his eyes off of the window and looked down to Maka who had the side of her head on his chest directly over his heart. He hoped it hadn't sped up too much while he was saying that. Oh god, how uncool would that be?

"I'm glad that was your answer," she spoke again, more softly this time, "I was scared I was the only one thinking like that."

The last few words were nearly drowned out by the sharp drumming of the storm outside. It was proving to be a tempest, with winds that were almost louder than the drops themselves. Neither was the type to be scared by anything like thunder, lightning, or storms, but Soul was beginning to understand why some people had that fear. It wasn't exactly friendly sounding outside. Rain like this didn't happen in Nevada though, so it was a nice change of pace. That was one of his favorite parts of traveling. The weather. Soul just took his time to appreciate her warmth of on top of him and around him. Maka just took the time to appreciate his slightly elevated heartbeat and the slight rise and fall of his chest under her.

Maka was not sure how long it had been since she drifted off, but Soul must have too, because his breathing was slow and even. She did her best to untangle herself from him and the sheets. Sure enough he was asleep, snoring slightly with his mouth wide open. Cute. Well it actually was, but nobody else had to know that. It took her a moment to realize that it was no longer raining. She took some more time to painstakingly extract herself from her boyfriend without waking him. Adjusting the tank top she slept in, she padded on quiet feet to the window. She pried it open and took some time to relish the cool, wet breeze that rolled in. She could smell the damp pavement even from a few stories up.

"Maka." His voice was slurred and hard to understand, but it was unmistakably her name.

She walked back over to him, but he was still asleep. She allowed herself to wonder for a moment what he was dreaming of. She grabbed the discarded comforter from earlier in the day and pulled it lightly over him before turning to leave the room and maybe prepare some breakfast. Well maybe lunch would be a more fitting term. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her before she could get anywhere.

"Don't go," his voice was husky and still tinged with grogginess, "let's stay in bed and watch the rain."

He really was still half asleep if he couldn't tell the now chirping birds from the storm that had just passed.

"The rain already stopped, Soul."

"I know that."

He tugged on her wrist gently and graced her with a wide and toothy grin. There was no point in arguing with him really. It wasn't like they had any plans that day.


End file.
